bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Krahka
Krahka is a shape-shifting Rahi that lived beneath Metru Nui. Biography The first known encounter with Krahka was when the Toa Metru had to go deep into the Archives and fix a leak that was threatening to flood the Archives. After the Toa had entered the Archives, Krahka quietly stalked them, watching them fight, and attempting to learn their language. Krahka's first contact was with Nokama. Taking the form of an Insect Control Rahkshi they had battled earlier, she unleashed a swarm of Fireflyers at Nokama, and knocked her unconscious. Krahka then assumed the form of Nokama, and proceeded to challenge Vakama. At first, she was unable to speak Matoran, and could only mimic the words spoken to her, converting them into fragmented sentences and short answers. After a brief conversation, Krahka attacked Vakama with jets of Water, pinning him to the ground. Having defeated the leader, she assumed his form and attacked Onewa next, using Vakama's Fire powers to defeat the Toa of Stone. She then confronted Matau, now in the guise of Onewa, and brought a wall down on the Toa of Air, along with assaulting him with Vakama's Fire Power. Krahka then attacked Whenua and trapped him in her lair, converting into his form. However, instead of another attack, she instead assumed his place in the team, using her better developed speaking skills to guide the Toa Metru through the Archives. After a long trek through the Archives, the group entered a dark tunnel of shadow and were ambushed by Rahkshi. Taken unawares, the team was captured and hidden, save Nokama and Krahka. Nokama grew suspicious, and, noting the lack of concern about her missing teammates from "Whenua", Nokama realized that it was actually Krahka, and attacked. Krahka, however, unleashed the three Rahkshi in the tunnel on Nokama. After a fierce battle, Nokama emerged victorious, and saved the other Toa, minus Whenua. The group then went in search of Whenua and Nuju offered to scout ahead in a tunnel the group was about to travel through. At the end of the tunnel, the Toa of Ice found Whenua trapped on the ceiling of the chamber. Nokama entered the chamber and asked Nuju to guard the exits. Nuju realized too late that it was Krahka in disguise, and was encased within a stone cocoon by Krahka, in the shape of Onewa. Krahka exited the chamber in the form of Nuju, and returned to the other Toa Metru. However, she was deceived by the Toa, who had anticipated her return, and subsequently trapped her. The Toa Metru demanded that Krahka to lead them to where Whenua and Nuju were held, but Krahka refused and disappeared. She then transformed into a creature of smoke, transporting, and dumping the Toa into the chamber where Whenua and Nuju were held. After a brief conversation and shifting through the Toa's forms, she transformed into a huge amalgamation of all six to fight with. However, the powers of the six Toa were too much to bear, and caused much strain on her being. In the course of an intense battle, the Toa defeated her, using her own lust for power and gigantic form against her. She transformed into a Lava Eel, and headed toward a puddle of molten Protodermis, passing by a hesitant Vakama and escaping. Several months later, the Visorak arrived in Metru Nui, and conquered the city, covering it in webbing, before mutating many of its' creatures. Krahka was disgusted by this, and attempted to kill Roodaka, the Viceroy, in a duel, but lost. As punishment for losing, Roodaka insisted she seek out and uncover the signs that pointed to the Toa Metru who were in fact never destined to transform. Krahka later encountered Onewa and Pouks in the Archives, knocking the Rahaga unconscious. However, after talking with Onewa, she agreed to help them fight against the Visorak. She, Onewa, and Pouks found the Tahtorak, and rode it into the city to the battle. While the Tahtorak clashed with the giant Zivon, the Toa and Krahka combated the Visorak. Near the end of the fight, she was sucked into the Field of Shadows by a Kahgarak's Rhotuka, along with Tahtorak, sacrificing herself to contain the Zivon. One-thousand years later, Krahka and Tahtorak returned through a dimensional gate created by Brutaka's Olmak while he tried to defeat Axonn on Voya Nui. Teridax's Reign Later, after Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the Turaga of Metru Nui found Krahka in the Archives, and she agreed to ally with them once more. She informed the trapped Toa and Turaga of tunnels which led to a shoreline, where they could attempt to steal a boat and communicate with Toa of other lands. Later, she left Metru Nui and joined up with a team of rebels including Tahu, Kopeke, Johmak, [[Guardian|''"Guardian"]], and Lariska. While camping in the ruins of Karzahni, the group was ambushed by a squad of Exo-Toa, and ''"Guardian" was killed by Teridax. Teridax informed them that they were to return with their robot captors to Metru Nui or die. Moments after this however, Toa Nuva Onua destroyed the Exo-Toa and saved his friends. Krahka then journeyed with the team, plus Onua, to the Order of Mata Nui base on Daxia to cut off Teridax's supply of Energized Protodermis. Some time later, Teridax was killed in a major battle over Bara Magna and the universe was left in disrepair. Consequently, Krahka evacuated onto Spherus Magna, as did every other inhabitant of the Great Spirit Robot. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Takanuva and Takua went looking for the Krahka, as Takanuva hoped that because she helped Toa in his universe, that she would help him in this dimension. However, before they could find her, they were intercepted by the Brotherhood of Makuta, who sought Takanuva's help in their war against Toa Mangai Tuyet. Abilities & Traits Krahka has the ability to copy the form and power of anyone she has seen, and even merge forms together. Because of this ability, she is the only being capable of creating a Toa Seal other than Toa. Krahka has a very distinct personality, considering she is a Rahi. She is very defensive of her territory, and will protect it at any cost. Being much more intelligent and gifted than other Rahi, she was also much more capable of protecting herself from the Visorak than most other Rahi were during the Visorak invasion. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi